Bedtime Woes
by JC-zala
Summary: With the nightmare and stress boggling her mind, it's amazing that the warmth of his love could put her at ease at night.


**JC: **Hi there! How's it going? Well, I've been absent from fanfics for a long while. I've been busy with work and cosplay. Yes, cosplay is one of my hobbies now. But I sure have missed writing fanfics. It's just a short one about Jaden and Alexis. You can take it as a snippet of their married life after my previous story **White Vow**. I'm not sure if I have the inspiration to write chaptered fics. Well, anyway, I hope this short fic turns out okay for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jaden Yuki or Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Bedtime Woes **

Alexis woke up with a start. A searing pain was felt in her chest, though it was merely fleeting. She clutched her chest. "What…was that dream?" she muttered under her breath.

"Get your game on…" Jaden murmured in his sleep, turning over to lazily wrap his arm around her.

A small smile crept on her lips. "Dueling even in his dreams…" she whispered with a sigh. His husband was definitely having a nice dream, judging from the smug on his face. She, on the other hand, was going to have trouble sleeping again.

"Here's a facedown," he murmured and shifted slightly, burying his face into her chest. He let out a small giggle.

She giggled as well. "This counts as harassment, you know," she said, lightly pinching her husband's cheek. "How am I gonna sleep now?"

He murmured something about activating _Hero's Signal. _

"Not the answer I was looking for." Once again she sighed.

"_Neos_, you're up!" His grip tightened around her. "Go attack him directly!" He shouted all of a sudden, raising his arms high, before he rolled over to the other side.

Alexis noticed he was moving to the edge. "Um…Jaden, you'll fall—" She stopped herself when Jaden fell of the bed. She rubbed her temple softly. This wasn't the first time her husband fell out of bed. She peered down at him, still sleeping like a baby. "Should I leave you there this time?"

Her dream crossed her mind again. She shook her head in dismay. It wasn't anything significant. It was some typical bad dream. However, the nightmare picked the right time to wake her up. After 2 days of insomnia, with the added pressure from her job, Alexis had thought she finally got her well-deserved rest. The nightmare was a real bitch.

Her lack of sleep definitely shows in the morning, albeit with a little more decorum than most people. However, an early morning frown was not good on anybody's face.

"Alexis…?" Jaden murmured, groggily sitting up from his position. "Hmmm?" He lazily rubbed one eye with a yawn. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"It's 3:30 AM, silly," she replied. Honestly, he didn't look at all grown up from his current appearance. He looked like the boy she first met several years ago. She simply smiled at the thought. "Come on, big guy." She patted the space beside her. "Get back up here."

He stared at her for a while. "Alexis?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something wrong?" he asked.

A simple question, yet Alexis could sense the concern. Empathy was not exactly Jaden's strong suit, but he was like the sun that can lighten up anyone's mood. "It's nothing," she said to not worry him. "Let's go back to sleep."

Jaden sat down on the bed and immediately placed a hand over her temple. "You're not sick, are you?" he asked. "Hmm…temperature's fine. You know, you should really take it easy, Lex."

"You know I can't take it easy when it's exams week…Going over reports, assignments, and test papers..."

The hand on the temple slid down to her cheek.

"But I don't want you to get sick."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Jaden…" She could see how sincere his eyes were, the way they seemed to shimmer under the pale moonlight seeping through the window. "It was just a nightmare…"

"Is that so?" He slumped back into his pillow, pulling Alexis down to his chest with gentle force. "I'll be your pillow for tonight."

It was a kind gesture on his part, a way to make her feel safe and assured. It was a simple act yet so profound. He had always managed to make her feel comfortable, to make her feel the happiest when she needed it the most. Alexis couldn't help but smile warmly as she clutched onto his chest. "Thank you, Jaden…" she muttered softly into his ear before she kissed him on the cheek.

Jaden smiled back in response as he slowly faded into the world of dreams again.

"Good night…" she said, her eyes starting to close. His warmth was like a drug, gradually easing her worries, and putting her senses at ease.

And she slept until it was time for work again. This time she woke up with a bright smile.

THE END

* * *

**JC: **Told ya it was short… Jaden and Alexis will always be my favorite pair in GX. But I don't think I'm that motivated to write another chaptered story about them. I've just ran out of ideas. I feel kinda sad about it. But if inspiration comes I'm more than willing to sit down in front of my pc and write, write, write! I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please drop a review! No FLAMING!


End file.
